Where's Daddy?
by ForeverRaura
Summary: What happens when Austin leaves Ally behind when he has to go on tour? What will he find that suprises him when he gets back one year later?
1. Chapter 1

**December 4, 2012**

"Austin? Are you not going to do anything about it?" Austin was going on tour for a year and Jimmy wouldn't let Ally go. " I'm sorry Ally, Jimmy won't change his mind." Austin said trying to comfort shut the practice room door and ran home. Austin stood in the practice room, silence and hatred filled the air. Ally locked the door behind her and took a long deep breath. "Hey honey!" Ally's dad called but, Ally just ignored him and ran upstairs. She flopped on to her bed and started to cry. Ally was going to tell Austin something very important, but he wouldn't understand now that he's going on tour in a two days.

_ Ally had gotten morning sick one day and she threw asked Trish if she could get a pregnancy test for her. Since Trish worked at the drug store, Trish arrived at Ally's house ten minutes later. "You're Pregnant! I'm gonna sock Austin in the face!" Trish yelled. "Trish I don't even know yet!" After five minutes of waiting for the results, Ally lifted up the test and a little + was on the stick. Ally dropped the stick and started to cry. Being seventeen and pregnant will be hard.  
_

All Ally did was cry, all day until it was the day that Austin left for his tour. Ally got out of bed and dressed. She walked tiredly to Starr Records studio, and there she saw it, a big, black tour bus with Austin's name on it. She couldn't help but cry. Then there was Jimmy, then Austin, two big guards, and two men carrying Austin's bags. Austin saw a certain brunette in the shade. He walked up to her and hugged her waist from behind. Ally gasped and turned around, earning a sweet passionate kiss from Austin. "It'll be OK, trust me!" Austin tried to comfort Ally, but that did not help at all. "So what! You're just going to leave me alone while you're touring for ONE year Austin! ONE FREAKING YEAR!" Ally yelled at austin. "I'm so sorry but i can't do anything about it" Austin whispered, Austin could tell Ally was angry. She stormed off leaving Austin perplexed.

Ally got home and ran to the bathroom. She took a razor blade and slit her wrist. It felt good, like pain was leaving her body. She then wiped away the blood and ran to her bedroom.

2:38 a.m.

_"BUZZ BUZZ" _Ally unlocked her phone (Yes, Ally has an iphone in this story ^-^ ) "What does austin want?" she questioned herself.

_Ally: What do you want?_

Austin: I miss you and im really sorry!

_Ally: Call me in the morning, im to tired for this!_

And with that, she hung up. Its was 7:30 a.m. and Ally had just woken up. She opened up her text messages and she had 183 messages from Austin, she just rolled her eyes and went inside her bathroom. She got into the shower, forgetting she had cuts on her wrists. She got out and changed. Then she went back to bed. This went on for 7 months and Ally had gotten skinnier and her stomache had gotten bigger, but one night Ally had woken up with a sudden pain in her abdomen. She winced in pain when she went to go reach for her phone. She quickly dialed Trish's number. "Trish! I think its time!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Trish! I think it's time!" Ally winced in pain and stood up. She held her stomach and struggled to walk got her shoes on and waited for Trish. "Oh Trish! Where are you?" Ally questioned herself rubbing her stomach. She cried in pain and finally there was Trish in her white Nissan."ALLY!" Trish helped Ally to the car and she rushed off to the hospital. "Trish! Hurry!" Ally screamed. They were finally at the hospital and Ally was rushed to a room. After about 5 hours later, a beautiful baby girl named Ariana was born. Ally cradled the fragile baby in her hands. But the doctors had to take Ariana away due to her short breath. Ally fell asleep due to lost of blood. Ally then woke hours later, "where's Ariana?" Ally whispered to Trish. "They put her in an incubator." Trish said looking down at her feet. "What! Why?!" Ally said trying to get out of her bed. The nurses rushed in to calm down Ally. " , Ariana Moon has respiratory problems, she'll have to be in the hospital for a couple months" the nurse then exited the room. Ally began to cry, "First Austin now Ariana!" "Ally!We can go see Ariana in her incubator." Trish tried to relax Ally. She just nodded her head. After walking through many halls and past hospital rooms, they finally reached the nursing area. Ally walked up to the incubator with Ariana's name on it. Ally couldn't help but cry. She rolled her wheelchair out of the room and into her hospital room.

3 Months Later

"Ariana! Please stop chewing on your toy!" Ally picked up Ariana and placed her in her crib. It has been 3 tough months ever since Ariana was born. Ally has not talked to Austin ever since he left which was 10 months ago, she wonders if he has a new girlfriend, considering he the Austin Moon. She has been pretty happy with just Ariana and her, they have some financial problems but they get through it. Ally was really struggling, but she did not want to tell Austin about Ariana. She was scared that it would ruin his career when the news get out. Austin gets back in 3 months and Ally does not know what to say to Austin once he comes back from his tour. She was snapped back to reality when she heard faint cries from the room down the hall. Ally got out of bed and quietly walked to Ariana's room. This room used to be Austin's office, but since he wasn't here, Ally used it as Ariana's room. She cradled her baby for 30 minutes until she had fallen asleep. She laid her down and tip-toed back to her room. Ally took out a box from underneath her bed. She opened it and took out the pile off pictures she had collected ever since Austin and her started dating. She cried even more after every photo she had looked at. Ally is mad at Austin but, she still misses him. He is the love off her life. _"Maybe i should stop holding this grudge against Austin, but what about Ariana? What will I do?" _Ally asked herself.


	3. Chapter 3

One more month till Austin comes back home and Ally has nothing planned. "I'll just say its your- no that won't work" Ally was pacing in her bedroom brainstorming." I'll just let him figure it out himself! Yes that's perfect! He'll figure it out right away, but i won't have to say anything." Ally jumped for joy. _"BUZZ BUZZ" _Ally looked at her phone and to her surprise it was Austin calling.

Austin: Hey Ally, I'll be back in December, they had a slight change of plans...Im really sorry, i miss you!

_Ally:..._

Austin: Look i'm sorry about everything. Are you stil mad?

_Ally: No, i'm not mad at you, i just miss you..._

Ally hung up and started to weep. "_I miss you" _kept playing through Ally's head. "He misses me...He misses me !" Ally starts to cry tears of joy. Then she hears small cries from Ariana's bedroom, Ally heads to the room and picks up Ariana. The thought about Austin knowing about Ariana came to her mind. She put Ariana down in her crib once she was fast asleep and decided it was time to go to bed. The next morning at 7:19 a.m. Ally decides to call Trish to come over to talk about Austin.

_Ally:Hello?_

Trish: WHY WHOULD YOU CALL ME AT 7 IN THE FREAKIN' MORNING!

_Ally: Sorry, but can you come over so we can talk about Austin?_

Trish:Ugh! Wait 5 minutes, i'll be there.

_Ally: Thank you Trish!_

After what seems to be longer than 5 minutes, Ally hears a bang at the door. "Why good morni- AHHH" Ally looked at Trish like she was the lock ness monster. "Yea Yea whatever just let me in!" Trish was in her zebra print pajamas, with her bunny slippers, and her hair was like a forest. "So, about Austin, he called last night and said they had a change of plans and he was coming back in December." Ally said looking at her feet. "Alls, I'm really sorry, I looks like you have more time to think about Ariana and Austin, Right?" Ally said with a frown. "I've figured that out last night, but i miss him..." Ally was about to cry but Trish hugged her right away. "Don't Worry Ally,you'll be fine"


	4. Chapter 4

Ally cried into Trish's shoulder. "What if he leaves me?! What if it ruins both our careers? What are we going to do?" Ally cried and cried. Trish comforted her, and told her that if Austin leaves her she will sock him in the face to keep Ally company. "We'll just have to wait and see what happens" Ally nodded and thanked Trish, then Trish went home. " Oh Ariana, if daddy leaves us it will just be me and you..." Ally said picking her up and placing her in the crib. A week had past and all Ally did was stay in bed all day, just like she did when Austin left. Ally was cooking breakfast one day when she heard crying from the living then saw Ariana on the floor barely breathing. " Ariana!" Ally ran over to her and quickly rushed her to the car. They sped to the hospital and got Ariana to the nursing area since she was only 3 months old. Ally had called Trish to come to the hospital, and all Ally did was cry, she didn't want to lose Ariana." , Ariana had a respiratory problem,does she have a history of problems like this?" The nurse said writing things down on her clip board. "Umm, well she did have some when she was born..." Ally had even more tears streaming down her face. "You can see her in room 4 down the hall." The nurse said with a smile on her face, Ally quickly got up and ran to the room. There Ariana was in an incubator, she slid a chair near the machine and sang Ariana a lullaby

"All I have, all I need is the air,I would kill to breathe,hold my love in his hand, but I'm still searching for some fans,out of breath all I'm left knowing someday I'll breathe again" Ally looked through the glass and cried. " Oh Austin, where are you when I need you..." Ally whispered. Ally slept at the Hospital for the night. When she woke she was shocked to see a certain face...


	5. Chapter 5

Ally turned around, shocked to see one certain face, "A...Austin!" Ally jumped in the air and grabbed him in to a huge hug. "I missed you so much Austin" Ally cried in to Austin's shoulder. "What are you doing here?" Ally wiped away her tears and stood up straight. "Well...Surprise!" Ally had a confused look now. "I came home! I lied that I was coming in December but I came early!" Austin then looked behind Ally and saw Ariana. Austin pointed at Ariana, " Who's that?" Austin looked at Ally. "Sh..She's my c..cousin" Ally stuttered. "My aunt and uncle had to go on a business trip and they told me to watch her for a couple months." Ally lied. "OK" Austin walked up to the incubator. "Well isn't she a cutie!" Austin smiled then looked at Ally. "Miss me?" Austin smirked and walked over to Ally. Ally smiled but looked away. Austin looked at Ally with a hurt face,"Are you still mad?" Ally then jumped on Austin and hugged and kissed him all over. "You're finally back!" Ally passionately kissed Austin on the lips and hugged him real tight. " I love you" Ally kissed him and sat down next to Ariana. "What's her name?" Austin pointed to Ariana once more."Ariana..." Ally looked down with a frown. "Beautiful" Austin whispered. After a couple of days, the doctors told Ally that Ariana was going to be ok. Austin and Ally drove back to the house with Ariana.

"Wow! This house really changed, what did you do?" Austin questioned putting his luggage on the floor. "We'll,just some furniture changes, that's all" Ally carried Ariana to her bed room. Ally then forgot that she changed Austin's office into Ariana's came upstairs to grab something in his office when he noticed that his office was a baby room now. "Ally?Whats this?" He said pointing to the crib and the other baby items in the room. "Well, since Ariana was staying here for a long time, she needed her own room right?" Ally felt guilty now."Where's all my stuff?" Austin was searching the room for his items." I put them in the closet." Ally walked into the master bedroom and plopped on the bed, after a week in the hospital she was exhausted. Austin then plopped on the bed to and grabbed Ally by the waist. "I love you" Austin said into her ear. "I'm sorry..." Ally cried. Austin looked at her confused. "I lied" Austin then had a shocked face." You're cheating on me!" Ally then looked at Austin with a weird face, "What! No!" Ally said. "I lied about-" then Ally's phone rang. "Hello,What!Yea I'll be there in 5 minutes." Ally hung up the phone and started to rush downstairs." What's wrong?" Austin looked at Ally grabbing her car keys and Ariana." My dad! He was in a car crash!" Ally then rushed to her car with tears streaming down her face, then she drove off to the hospital.

**A/N: Sorry for the really short chapters! I was in L.A. for three days and I had no WiFi in the hotel. But I will update everyday! Hope you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ally ran into the hospital with Ariana and slammed her hands onto the desk,"Where's Lester Dawson!" "In room 124 ma'am" the nurse pointed to the door down the hall. Ally ran to the door and saw a broken Lester. He looked so lifeless... Ally fell to her knees and burst into tears, that's when Austin walked into the room. " ..." Austin looked at Lester then Ally. He took Ariana from Ally and sat down near Lester. Ally walked over to the bed and grasped her dad's hand. Austin walked up to Ally and comforted her. Ally took Ariana from Austin's hands, "Austin, i have to tell you something, Ar-" then the doctor walked into the room. " , has gone into Coma. If he is not ok in 5 to 6 months, we will have to let him go." The doctor informed Ally then walked out of the room. Ally looked at her dad and teared up, "Stay strong daddy" Ally stayed at the hospital for 4 nights. Austin stayed at the house with Ariana while Ally stayed at the hospital. It was Saturday and Ally asked Austin to pick her up. "I couldn't see my dad so hurt anymore, I couldn't take it." Ally sat in the passenger seat fiddling with her fingers. "It's ok Ally, he'll be ok" Austin tried to comfort Ally. They parked their car into the driveway and went inside their house. "Ally, are you ok?" Austin asked rubbing her back. "No..." she ran up to their bedroom and shut the door. Austin quietly walked upstairs and opened the bedroom door. "Babe, please don't cry. Everything is so gloomy when there are tears running down your cheeks" AUstin whispered. "I'm sorry, it's just my dad is the only thing I have! After my mom died I had no one else but my dad." "You have me now." Austin said hugging Ally's waist. "I love you" Ally kissed Austin. That night, they probably had the best night both of them had in a long time.

**6:28 a.m.**

Austin woke up next to Ally the next morning. "Good morning beautiful" Austin said putting some hair behind Ally's ear. "Good morning" Ally said with a smile on her face. She hasn't smiled in a long time. She got up and headed to the bathroom to change, she was going back to the hospital to see her dad. After about a 20 minute shower, Ally changed into a floral skirt and a lace blouse. She put on her ankle boots and grabbed Ariana's car seat. She threw her keys into the ignition and drove off tot he hospital. Giving Austin a little call in her Lexus telling him that she will be home in 2 hours as she pulled into a parking spot. She grabbed Ariana's car seat and headed inside, she signed the sign in clipboard and headed to her dad's room. "Hi Dad"


	7. Chapter 7

"Hi Dad" Ally said with a smile on her face. There laid on the bed awake, Ally had a tear running down her cheek. She ran up to him and gave him a gentle but, tight hug due to his broken rib cage. "I missed you so much Daddy" Ally said kissing his forehead. "I missed you to honey" Lester said tiredly. Ally had tears of joy running down her cheeks. Lots of things happened while you were in Coma lots of things I cant wait to tell you about." What is it honey?" Lester questioned. " Well, the day you got into a car crash, Austin came home." Ally said sadly but joyfully. "How great! Hows Ari?" Lester asked holding Ariana's tiny hand in his. "Great!" My dad knows about Ariana, he was the first one I told, besides Trish. I spent the rest of the day with my dad, longer than I was supposed to stay, Austin was at the house waiting for me. I came home around 11 because I had to feed Ariana. "What the hell Ally? I thought you were coming home at 2? It's 12:51!" Austin looked angry but his face softened a little knowing that he just yelled at Ally. "My dad woke up Austin! Sorry I didn't tell you, I just forgot." Ally walked upstairs to put Ariana in her crib. "Look Ally, I didn't know about your dad, but next time you stay longer can you at least give me a call?" Austin said hugging Ally. "Of course! Again I just forgot" Ally said kissing Austin passionately. Austin remembered last night and gave Ally a little smirk. "What?" Ally said laughing. "Last night? Did you like it?" Austin said chuckling."Pshhh, Noo..." Ally said lying. "Oh ok, so the moans you gave me weren't pleasurable moans?" Austin laughed. "Nope" Ally walked into their bedroom and plopped onto the bed. "What?" Austin said following her actions. " Those weren't pleasurable moans" Ally said laughing. Austin just shook his head and laughed. Wanna watch a movie?" Austin said holding up Romeo and Juliet. "Oh Austin, you are such a heart throb" Ally laughed. They watched about 30 minutes of it and thats when Austin heard tiny snores from the petite girl next to him. Austin lifted the blanket for Ally so she was nice and cozy. Then he heard cries from Ariana's room. He shook Ally but she didn't wanna wake up, so he walked over to the tiny room and looked into the crib. There Ariana was, crying like there was no tomorrow. Austin wasn't good at this baby stuff, so he lifted the tiny baby and patted her back, he watched a lot of movies were the moms pat their baby's back. So he tried that and she just kept crying. Austin then sang her a lullaby,

_If you wanna climb, I'll be you're ladder. If you wanna run I'll be your road, if you want a friend doesn't matter when, anything you need that's what i'll be, You can come to me._

Ariana then stopped crying and she started to fall asleep. Austin then turned around and found Ally smiling, "Geez Ally! I thought you were the grudge or something like that" Austin whispered, Ally just laughed and walked over to Austin and Ariana. Ally just kissed Austin on the cheek, took Ariana from his arms, and set her in her crib. They went over to their bedroom and fell right asleep. Tomorrow will be a very interesting day.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating! Just really busy, but thank you guys for reading! Follow me on twitter: AlwaysAuslly Instagram: Forever_Auslly Love You guys! Thank You!**


	8. Chapter 8

It was 6:30 a.m and Austin heard fast footsteps running to the bathroom. He got up and walked over to the bedroom. There Ally was, throwing up, like there was no tomorrow. "Oh my gosh! Ally are you ok?" Austin was worried. Ally just threw up even more, "I feel like crap!" Austin just pulled her hair from her face as she threw up. Then Austin's phone started to ring, he quickly pulled out his phone and saw Jimmy was calling him. He gave Ally a hair tie and walked into the bedroom. "Hello,What? Again! Fine! I'll just have to break the news to Ally." Then he hung up. He walked into the bathroom and saw Ally crying on the floor, Austin can tell she was in pain. "Ally I have to tell you something, Jim-" Austin was cut off by Ally throwing up in the toilet. "Never mind..." Then Austin walked over to Ariana's bedroom and picked her up. " Your cousin is not feeling so well, so it looks like I have to take care of you today." He walked over to the master bedroom and saw Ally in bed. He just sighed and closed the door. That's when Ariana started to cry," Not again!" Austin tried everything, except the most obvious thing, feeding her. Austin walked into the kitchen a little bottle. Then he looked in the pantry and saw a certain powder. He read the directions and by the time he knew it, there was a bottle full of baby milk. "Nice job Austin." He complimented himself. He gentle put the bottle into Ariana's and she stopped crying. He put her down in her crib and he walked over to the master bedroom. He saw Ally in bed, she looked like a ghost, she was so pale. Austin walked over to her and started to stroke her hair. "You'll be ok. Trust me" Austin kissed her forehead and walked over to their closet. He grabbed his luggage and stuffed it with clothes. He quietly took the luggage downstairs so Ally wouldn't see. He placed it on the floor and jotted something down on a piece of paper. He grabbed his jacket, placed on his shoes, grabbed his car keys, and headed out the door. He knew this was a mistake, but it was for Ally.

It was 5:27 a.m and Ally had woke up to throw up again, but as she was getting up, she saw a piece of paper on her side desk that said Ally. She opened it and read,

_Dear Ally,_

_ I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this yesterday, but you were so sickI couldn't tell you. Anyways, i'm leaving for another year tour with Jimmy. I'll be back before Christmas, I promise. You're probably mad at me right now, and you probably won't finish reading this but, I love you and I always will, Will you marry me?_

_Sincerely,_

_Austin _

Ally burst into tear and there she saw, a tiny red velvet box. She opened it and saw a beautiful diamond ring. She placed it on her ring finger and cried, then she felt a bubbly feeling in her stomach. She ran to the bathroom and threw up again. She called Trish "Trish, I think it's happening again!"


End file.
